The Unexpected
by Ikutolovesme
Summary: Lucy love someone but it seems that they love someone else. She gets the unexpected when she confeses. LaLu and Oneshot


Lucy looked at the tall blonde. She took sighed quietly. He would never notice her. Natsu had gone to find his dragon after he found a big clue, and with him went Lucy's love for him. It was clear that Lisanna loved him and missed him. Lucy however did not. She did feel a bit guilty about not missing her so called best friend. Gajeel and Levy were together now and the same went for Gray and Juvia. Even Erza and Jellal are now together and trying to find a way get Jellal off of probation. It left just Lucy by herself. She had no one special.

Lucy had had a crush on Laxus since forever but it looks like he is Mira's guy. They always talked to each other, having fun, and perhaps laughing but Lucy had never seen Laxus laugh. Perhaps Mira doesn't give him complete happiness.

Lucy was deep in though when the guy she was thinking about popped right in front of her. She blinked in shock.

"Oi cheerleader, what are you looking at? You shouldn't stare of into space with your mouth open. Someone might do something to it..." Laxus smirked.

"Shut up Laxus. No one is doing anything!" Lucy blushed with embarrassment. She was mad that she gave Laxus what he wanted, a reaction.

With that she got out of the guild faster than her two feet could take her, leaving Laxus in a gust of dust. Lucky for her, pretty much everyone had left. No one was around to experience her embarrassing moment.

Lucy walked home the same way she normally did. The fishermen yelled at her telling her she will fall. She ignored them same as always and Plue accompanied her. It was like any other day. She fell asleep after slipping into the shower.

Lucy P.O.V

Laxus... He talked to me today and I ran away like a freaking coward. He can't possible like me now. How could I have been so stupid? He loves Mira not me. I am simple a piece of trash floating around. No one could possible love me. I am a hopeless romantic.

I took a deep breath and slept, having a dream about him, the guy I love, the guy I would do anything for.

That morning I woke up the same time I always do. I opened my fridge and realize it was practically empty. I guess I will go shopping today. At the thought, I realized I needed to take a job because I will run out of money soon. I ate quickly and did the chores I always do and went to the market.

Because of this, I was late to the guild. I walked in to see Mira and Laxus kissing. As soon as I saw this, I turned around and walked home. Lying in my bed, I cried. I cried for a long time. I eventually got hungry and ate something. I sat in bed as the scene I just saw continues to haunt me in my head. I cried my self to sleep. I woke up only to get something to drink. I continued this for a week. No one came over to check on me. I suppose I don't have as many friends as I thought I did.

On the seventh day of my trauma, I got myself up. I would go to the guild today. I will go to the guild and get a job. I will get away from here. I just needed some space. They were only happy to see me. I smiled like I wasn't broken on the inside.

I grabbed a job and headed to Mira so she could finalize it for me. I headed home and began to packer. The job was simple. All I had to do was get a couple herbs for a lady and it paid exceptionally well.

I was done in a day. I decided to stay her for a while. I didn't do much. I was bored so I decided to go home after three days. I will have to face Laxus sometime soon.

I stopped by my apartment for a while. Then I went to the guild. At the exact moment, I saw Laxus. When he saw me he looked at me. For a slight moment we were looking into each other's eyes but I quickly looked away. I immediately turned around and left. I began my way back home when it started raining. It really wasn't my day was it?

Sadly, I have a weak body. I started sneezing. I made it home though. I am such and idiot. I thought I was ready to face Laxus but I will be ready. Mira had looked so happy when she had seen me today. She acts like she has no idea home much in love with Laxus I am.

The next day arrived pretty quickly and it was kind of cold so I grabbed a light jacket. I stayed for a while talking to everyone, but I didn't feel the greatest. I was on my way home. The weather had gotten a lot colder. I was freezing in the small jacket I had gotten earlier. I passed out but I never hit the ground.

I woke up in my apartment warm and safe. I was about to get up when I saw Laxus' coat around me. I quickly looked around but he was gone. I fell asleep once again hugging his warm coat taking in his masculine scent.

After four days, I started feeling good enough to go to the guild. I will have to give him his jacket back to him today. I could hear my heart beating rapidly in my chest. I chickened out in the end. I simply asked Mira to give it back to him. I didn't want to confess to him and get rejected. When I saw him with his jacket, I was glad because it meant it was over.

I began to come to the guild only when I knew he wasn't going to be there. Then one day while I was at the guild Laxus showed up. I immediately got up and left. He followed me.

"Wait!" He said it in a way I never heard talk before. He actually wanted me to stop. I waited for him to catch up while telling my self to calm down.

"Why are you avoiding me?"

"I-I," I didn't know what to say. I was avoiding him but I didn't want him to know.

"I'm not that bad am I?" What is he talking about? He is just perfect. Nothing is better than him.

"No, of course not, it's just that I..."

"What?" I looked at the ground. I couldn't stick around. I tried to run away but he grabbed my hand and pulled me to him.

I tried to look away from him but it didn't work well. I was mesmerized by his eyes. Then I summoned up my coward and told him.

"I love you" I held breath waiting for him to reply. He did and said exactly what I wanted.

"I love you too."

We kissed then. The sky cleared and the sun began to shine. This was the best day ever in my whole life. I leaned forwarded and deepened the kiss. I was unaware of a certain silver-haired model smiling happily at us.


End file.
